1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a clamp assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clamp assembly that is used to secure a handlebar grip to a bicycle handlebar and also support a component on the bicycle handlebar.
2. Background Information
Bicycle, motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), personal watercrafts and snowmobiles typically have a handlebar with a pair of handlebar grips for a rider to more comfortably grip the handlebar. The handlebar grips are secured to the handlebar such that they do not move on the handlebar. Sometimes the handlebar grips are glued to the handlebar so that they do not move on the handlebar. In recent years, various proposals have been made to prevent the handlebar grips from moving on the handlebar. For example, a lock-on grip system has been developed for securing handlebar grips onto a handlebar.
Also bicycle, motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), snowmobiles and personal watercrafts are often provided with various components that are mounted on the handlebar. In the case of a bicycle, the handlebar often has a pair of brake levers and a pair of shifters mounted on the handlebar. The brake levers and the shifters are typically mounted adjacent the inner ends of the handlebar grips.